


You Are My Home

by straydreamiez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, i really dont know what else to tag this with jshflalf ooops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydreamiez/pseuds/straydreamiez
Summary: Changbin has two best friends, Jisung and Jeongin, and he’s known them for as long as he can remember. Their parents have all been friends since high school, so the trio were “destined for friendship”, as his mom would say. As one would expect, there is always a catch and it’s always a complicated one. Changbin has fallen for the both of them. He’s not sure how it happened, or why, just that he knows it’s there. Maybe it's the way Jeongin smiles and hides his face when he gets embarrassed, or maybe it's the way Jisung is so carefree and outgoing about everything, his attitude contagious and spreading to the others like wildfire. Maybe Changbin will never know why he loves them, but one thing he is sure about is that they’re the closest thing to a home he has ever felt and he never wants to lose that feeling. Even if it means never showing them how he truly feels.





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first writing ever so please go easy on me. Most of this is not edited or beta-ed or anything like that, so it may be kinda rough.. Not sure when this will be updated, I'm basically just going with the flow and writing whenever I can. Hopefully you like it! If you wanna yell at me on twitter you totally can- @syd_danielle9

This is supposed to be the best summer of their lives. The day that Jisung came up with his master plan to run away at midnight was also the day that this mess began. It was a typical summer day and the boys were lounging around Changbin’s pool trying to come up with things they could do for the summer. Changbin was leaving for college in the coming months and the younger boys would have to adjust to high school life without him. It was somewhere between Changbin suggesting snow cones and Jeongin suggesting they all visit a water park when Jisung’s voice cut through the chaos, “Let’s get out of here! Let’s all just go on an adventure and see where we end up! We can meet tonight and then we just see what happens.” Jeongin chimes in with an enthusiastic “Yeah!”, but Changbin stays silent. Ever the cautious and protective one, he’s thinking about the consequences and the possible threats of running away for an impromptu road trip. "What will we tell our parents, Sung? We can't just leave and not tell them anything. They would be super worried and we would all be grounded until the end of time!" “Come on Binnie, it won’t be that bad! We can go out for a few days, see what we can find, leave our marks on this small piece of the world that we live on, and be back before they even know it!” Jeongin pipes up then to whisper a quiet, "Not like they would even notice anyways." and that's all it takes for Changbin to make up his mind. "Alright lets do this." With excited shouts and fist bumps from the younger two, the adventure begins!


End file.
